1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing provided between a seal end side and a mounting side and to a mounting structure of the packing to be mounted to the seal end side.
2. Description of the Related Art
An annular packing provided between a seal end surface and a mounting surface to which the seal end surface is joined is accommodated in a packing accommodating groove provided to the seal end surface with a seal surface of the packing being projected longer than the seal end surface by a predetermined height.
When the seal end surface is joined to the mounting surface, the packing is held between the seal end surface and the mounting surface under the pressure to closely contact with the mounting surface, and thus the seal end surface and the mounting surface are sealed.
However, only when the packing is accommodated in the packing accommodating groove, an engagement force of the packing with the packing accommodating groove is weak, the packing has a problem such that so at the time of the process of joining the seal end surface to the mounting surface, it is removed from the packing accommodating groove unexpectedly.
Therefore, there have been suggested a packing in which an engagement projection is provided to one side of a rectangular and annular packing body and a hemispheric head section provided to the tip of the engagement projection is engaged with an engagement hole of a housing (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-17956 (1993)), and a packing in which a projection is protruded from a packing body and it is inserted into a mounting hole provided to a housing so that the packing is mounted to the housing.
In such a manner, when an engagement projection is engaged with an engagement hole and a projection is inserted into a mounting hole, unexpected removal, moving and coming-out of the packing are prevented, and when the packing is located in a normal position, secure water resistance can be obtained.
However, in the case where when the packing is mounted to the seal end surface, the engagement projection is engaged with the engagement hole and the projection is inserted into the mounting hole, after the engagement projection is located in the engagement hole and the projection is located in the mounting hole, the packing should be pressed. For this reason, the mounting operation of the packing requires a lot of time, and thus the mounting workability is not good.
In addition, in the case where the packing is removed from the seal end surface at the time of maintenance or the like, it take much time to pull out the engagement projection from the engagement hole or to pull out the projection from the mounting hole, so there arises a problem that removing workability is not good.
Further, in the case where a working space for mounting the packing to the seal end surface is narrow, it becomes more complicated to mount and remove the packing.